


The Perfect Gift

by FairyHearts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, FTLGBTales Happy Holigays 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHearts/pseuds/FairyHearts
Summary: What's the perfect gift for a princess who has everything? A witch that loves her.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Juvia Lockser
Kudos: 5
Collections: FTLGBTales Happy Holigays 2019!





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holigays, friend! I hope you have the best Christmas ever and enjoy this fic!

Exactly what could a princess want for Christmas? Ruler of the night skies and galaxies, Lucy of Heartfilia was a woman who had this world, as well as the galaxies, at her feet. But for the woman of the night, a sorceress of the skies and a princess of the celestial bodies illuminating the ebony velvet blankets above, Lucy had power unknown and love overflowing but no one to give it to. She had riches abound and servants at her beck and call the second she snapped her fingers, things a common woman would kill to get her hands on and nearly anything of material value, she could have at her feet with the flick of her wrist so long as the stars allowed. Therefore, what can you give to a Princess who can control the stars themselves? What type of Christmas gift does one send to a woman of that much power? 

There was no material gift Lucy could ever need. She wanted for next to nothing and due to her status and power she could easily bring forth a storm of epic proportions to rain down hell onto any who might oppose her. She would easily make for a ruthless queen except for the fact that she had never been raised to be so heartless and selfish. Hailing from a long line of powerful celestials, Lucy had the stars at her command and the heavens on her side and she refused to use those powers for any evil bidding, nor for selfish gain. She had even said before that what she dreamed of wasn't pretty dresses and fancy extravagant parties and she would stick to that for the rest of her life. Raised to be a frugal woman, her wealth and power and status were used for the greater good, to help others less fortunate and in need. She had never imagined it would be one of the women of lower status that she would come to cherish most in her life, until that fated meeting with a mysterious water witch during a magical time of year. But there was no love more befitting of the generous princess. 

The woman of water, Juvia Lockser, a mere peasant water witch had watched the tower of light for what felt like decades and often wondered what the ruler of the skies would be like. Was she beautiful? Was she a kind princess? The water witch had assumed so as the nation of Nova, an enchanted land held mysteries abound and breathed a mantra that anything was possible. And with the magic of Winter in the air, charms were activated frequently and the chill giving them even more power. The land of stardust was normally peaceful yet lively during this time of year as the people hurried around to spread love to each other and help others in need. With the holiday season upon them many looked to the skies for guidance with hopes and wishes. And the most coveted one of all was the daring princess herself, the woman with the sparkle of the North Star in her smile. 

That same bright enchanted northern star that lit the skies of olden days still illuminated the darkest of crevices of Nova. Known for vanishing into the unknown once a year only to return once again just like an exploding supernova, the townsfolk were usually quiet and hardworking, often keeping to themselves and getting through their days as per usual, making Princess Lucy's job fairly easy. A dragon would get loose once in a while but those were trivial matters that Lucy could handle easily, and if that was the most excitement they saw, it was still a good day. 

The winter season was quickly coming over Nova and Lucy had to make a decision, to marry into another kingdom and strengthen their bond? Or remain the princess and protect the people of Nova with everything she had? Perhaps the stars would align in her favor this time and she could dare to dream and do as she pleased? She hoped. But hopes and wishes can only get one so far. 

Lucy already knew what her father would want of her, but was it really what she wanted? To remain the princess and be lonely and unable to be her true self? Or should she dare to escape the life of a royal and be free? As she peered through the window of her tower, the guests gone for the evening, Lucy watched a woman in a fine blue cloak, the blue of the oceans, and as she passed by and looked up, her beauty caught the eye of the princess.

Fixated on the woman shrouded in mystery, Lucy would study the water witch as she found she often awaited the twilight hours to leave her home. But why? There was nothing grotesque or hideous about the alluring mystery woman. Peeking to the window across from her room, Lucy often saw her busying herself with sewing and cooking and studying her enchantments, and concluded Juvia had power unknown, but no wealth nor loved ones at all. How? She seemed so kind, was there something Lucy hadn't seen?

Never finding any visitors, Lucy assumed the witch was shunned by the masses, and found evidence in the way she kept her head down and avoided most contact with the outside world, only venturing out after dark and only if necessary. With the winter season approaching, Lucy was almost certain she would catch the woman shrouded in water and mystery venturing into public once more. She would be needing to stock up on food and necessities for the cold just like any of the common folk, wouldn't she? But why was she so secretive? What had this woman done to have to hide her identity when she left? 

Most witches were misunderstood, often considered ugly old hags or shapeshifters with ulterior motives. The princess felt sympathy for them. Because, though Lucy was a woman of wealth and status, she too understood what it was like to not be able to be yourself. Like the shapeshifter, she knew how it felt to have to transform yourself and hide. She hoped that one day all of that would change and she'd have nothing to fear, nothing to be shameful of, nothing to hold back anymore and people would finally see her as she was, just Lucy. And maybe on that day, she could meet the enchanted, bewitching woman and show her it was okay, they didn't have to hide anymore. The veil could be lifted and all would see. 

And that day finally came. Venturing off to the market, against her father's warning to not go into the cold and snow alone, Lucy mingled with the common folk once more and was so thankful she had as it gave her an opportunity to find that beautiful woman once again. Should luck cater to her needs this time, perhaps they could get to know each other on a more intimate and personal level. The Winter season upon them and holiday festivities coming up soon enough, she hoped and wondered if this woman would care to join her even if briefly, so the princess wouldn't feel alone this time. No one deserved to be alone at Christmas. 

But why was she feeling alone to begin with? There were people everywhere in Nova. Those of powerful status, the common worker, those gifted with magic, those gifted with kindness, the less fortunate who struggled, the benevolent who shared their wealth whenever possible, how could she feel dead and lonely in a place so full of love and life? Easily. The house of Heartfilia was not a place of love. It was a house built on false promises of love and tenderness and attempts to buy respect and kindness. Lucy had seen it happen so many times it was sickening. It seemed her father's solution to even minor scuffles was not to talk the situation out, but endorse a check and pass them off out the door with the shush money like it was going to fix everything. Oh if her mother was still around that would be different. The meaning and value of love had no monetary assignment. And Lucy always believed love was the grandest form of magic any being could be blessed with, the one true magic in her eyes. 

Love was never something that could be bought and boxed with pretty bows and handed out frivolously. Yet Princess Lucy watched day after day as Prince after Prince from kingdoms abound brought gifts of wealth unknown in an attempt to buy her love into an arranged marriage. It may have caught her father's eyes, but not hers. The last thing she wanted to be was bought as a trophy wife. But it seemed trophy hunting season was in full swing now and with it being the Winter season, these young men were even more adamant in their advances on her but she was no fool. Lucy's love could not be packaged, bottled, nor bought or sold by anyone, especially not a Prince. What could she see in a Prince anyhow? 

Her attractions to other women were kept in secrecy as it was considered a taboo to love one of the same sex, therefore the princess kept quiet and kept her dreams of a woman with soft blue curls and eyes as deep as the ocean to herself. It made her wonder, had the water witch enchanted her? Love spells were common in the kingdom and many used them with ill intentions to sway someone of status and power into their hands for their own selfish gain. It made perfect sense to Lucy that these dreams were nothing more than the effects of a charm spell placed to gain power over her and use her against her people....at least she hoped that was it and not fate dealing her a cruel hand. A spell would make more sense to her than love would right now. A spell could be broken. A spell could be countered. But if this happened to be the hands of fate guiding her along, no matter what she was to do to try and counter it, resistance was futile. 

But why should she resist anything so beautiful as love? It wasn't falling that she ever feared. It was falling too hard, too deep, too fast that was terrifying. It wasn't the fall she feared, it was the hard crash landing at the bottom that was scary. If she fell for someone who wasn't willing to catch her it would be devastating. If she fell and crashed, then still recovered? It would be a miracle. Her one weakness was romance and Nova was a nation abundant in it right now. 

As she walked along, she saw happy couples everywhere and wondered what they had that she didn't. They had families, they had food and shelter, and even less financially than her. Yet they were perfectly joyous for the season while Princess Lucy of Heartfilia was as miserable as miserable could get. Love was in the air in Nova and Lucy was one of the only ones without it. But she was better off without it, right? So she thought. And for once she'd thought wrong. If anything happened to make her heart cold, so many would have been devastated. Even the woman she was falling in love with step by step. But was this truly love? The two had barely spoken, just exchanged glances and the eyes may be the windows to the soul, but sometimes those windows wear deceptive blinds. 

Or maybe it wasn't love but, merely an attraction? Was this perhaps just infatuation she felt towards the water witch with the captivating, hypnotic gaze that could turn any head her way? Had Lucy fallen prey to a legendary siren? But there was no song, and this woman was by no means part avian. Lucy wasn't bewitched or enchanted, she had a crush. A forbidden crush on another woman, but crushes and true love were two different things and Lucy needed to know for sure what it was she was really feeling. And that drive to find the truth meant one thing. She had to see her once again, which meant she'd have to seek her out. And with the snow season approaching it was a perfect excuse, she needed to venture out once again to stock up on... nothing. 

What material need could form the best excuse she could come up with to talk to this witch? Was she gathering wood for the fire? Was she stocking up on food? Was she simply trying to give something of herself other than a moment of time to her fixation? What could she offer to someone who looked so strong in her eyes? Hard to believe a woman, who could make anyone she wanted fall to their knees for her, had chosen Lucy? No. Maybe this wasn't a charm spell after all. But was it dangerous to feel this way when she didn't even know this woman's intentions? For all Lucy knew she could be getting baited and lured in to be lead to her demise. Damn her curiosity and the allure of that woman. Sometimes emotion was more a curse than a gift. 

What gift can you give to a woman who has held the world in her hands? Love. She may have held the world in her hands, but Lucy had never held onto the body of the woman she craved. Substituting a pillow instead, she dreamed at night of that slender frame resting in her arms. Searching the busy streets, she looked to the stars for guidance once more. Feeling somewhat of a child's innocence as she gazed into the unknown and watched the vast expanse of night covering like a blanket of black velvet above, she felt so small. She felt as minuscule and insignificant as the tiny glistening stars above. For that's all she was, right? Just a single star in the galaxies that would burn out and no one would even notice, or so she thought. 

She had never been so wrong in her life. If she burnt out it could be bad. There was an entire kingdom that needed her, as well as a captivating woman who she had no idea was even watching her, calling to her subliminally, an enchanted voice beckoning her to follow. The voice was melodic, tranquil, like the call of the waves of the ocean, swishing past her ears. "Lady Heartfilia." Was that...? 

As Lucy turned, her heart nearly stopped. It was indeed the witch from before. With a chill in the air, she felt her knees weaken. What power was it this woman had over her? Captivated by the beauty's charms, she felt paralyzed under that heavy gaze. What was it about those eyes that drew her in like a moth to flame? Fixated on the strength of the gaze, she almost lost her senses entirely. She had to know though, even if spoken in a trembling voice, "Who are you and what do you want with me?" She awaited an answer, but only got a smile. 

That smile should have been a registered weapon because Lucy swore she was going to die when the stranger's lips curled up into a beautiful curve and teeth of pearl flashed to her. Was it a smile, or was this woman baring her fangs as a warning? She hoped it was a simple smile. 

Heart beating in her ears, Lucy tried to breathe and as soon as she could think clear enough to speak she asked again, "Who are you and what do you want with me?" 

The witch smiled again and introduced herself. "In the land of Nova, the winter season is a time of rebirth and new beginnings. A time to fall in love again, Lady Heartfilia. For a witch like me, my last love was centuries ago. But it's been said it's never too late to fall again. I am no one that you should fear, just another woman as lonely as you are." Juvia explained. As an immortal, time was nothing to her, time was actually all she had. No family, no lover, no friends, not even the villagers accepted her. She'd always been shunned as the scary water witch who brought the gloom and rain. She was blamed for bad weather of all kinds, water, ice, even the snows of winter. 

It wasn't her fault that she couldn't control her power throughout the years. Hiding away, she'd often sew teru teru bozu to try to wish the rain away. Every time it failed. And in the winter, it was even worse. Snow and ice on the roads made for bad travel conditions and guess who the townspeople were immediate to blame? Juvia, the water witch. Many inhabitants of Nova saw the snow as a bad thing. Not Lucy though. The princess loved the way the stars glistened and reflected off the snow, making it sparkle and come to life with magic untold. And that magic power would come to light again soon with Christmas approaching fast, waiting just beyond the shadows. 

But Lucy was perplexed by the witch's words. If the Winter was a time of rebirth and the witch lost her true love long ago what did that have to do with her? Had they been together in a past life and this was all reincarnation working it's magic? Was this all some sort of vivid dream for her? If she was dreaming, despite her attraction, she wanted to wake up. It was wrong to lead her heart along with false hopes. 

But a woman could dream right? And dream she did, indeed. Every night as she shut her eyes, Lucy found herself wrapped in the embrace of those slender arms and held tightly as she gazed into those hypnotic, captivating eyes. One gaze and she could be lost for hours at a time in another fantasy of the two of them running away together. But a princess falling in love with a witch? Crazier things had happened in Nova. 

As Lucy listened to Juvia's story of how she'd been outcast by the people after the loss of her last mortal lover in her past life after growing up shunned by the masses and virtually alone, her heart went out to her. How could a woman so beautiful and so caring be bad? How could someone with such soft eyes be a cruel witch as the people deemed her? A lonely face in a crowded room, she wasn't a bad person, just greatly misunderstood until now. The very woman looking at her understood far too well. Lucy knew that feeling of being unwanted and outcast and she refused to let the water woman suffer any longer. The more a heart lives in darkness, the colder it becomes. Thankfully Juvia had a woman with the light of the galaxies in her veins with Lucy in her heart, she'd never be cold again.

Through the darkness and loneliness, a hand reached out and gently grasped the other's. Thumb gliding over the smooth skin of delicate knuckles no words need be said anymore. If the eyes were the windows to the soul, Lucy was seeing Juvia in her rawest form now, a caring person with magic in her veins and a heart of gold with no one to give her treasures to. And Juvia was seeing Lucy in her vulnerable moments, the woman behind the mask of the powerful celestial ruler was only human after all, but still a gift given by gods to the masses.

But what do you give to woman who seemed to hold the world in her hands? The answer was and always would be as clear as water. Love. The perfect gift Lucy ever found was the love of a water witch with captivating eyes and pure intentions. A gift given by gods in the form of romance? Crazier things had happened in Nova, such as a princess falling for a peasant water witch, but that's the magic and beauty of Christmas, isn't it? And sometimes that princess we always believed had everything, could still use a simple gift of love~


End file.
